pixliesearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Tekhnetia
The Sultanate of Tekhnetia(in arabic: 'Al-Saltanatu Al-Takhnatiat'i) is a Futuristic - Socialist state, based on a Technocratic Constitution, which first appeared 01.01.2020 in Babylon (formely known as Baghdad). History At the 29th March 2017 Iraq was bombed with unknown weapons, leaving the fertile crescent back in total destruction. Nearly 98% of Iraq's population vanished. Out of its ash, the remaining people built the Iraqi Republic, lead by the resurrected Ba'ath-Party. After several purges and a series of executions by the Ba'athists, anger inside the party started cooking and a party-intern coup lead to the rise of the Marxists-Leninists and Futurists, as well as cultural islamists and other socialists. Right after its rise to power the new government began to purge and execute the old Ba'athists and liquidated them after a months-long campaign. The newly established Futurist State Of Tekhnetia stabilized itself over 2 years and is now seeking to expand to Assyria's old borders. The first Asar of Tekhnetia was elected via a vote in the general assembly of Tekhnetia. Under the banner of the Great Proletarian Culture Revolution the Asar tried to make the next step in the transition of the revolution to the socialist mode of production. Thus are the characteristics of the tekhnetian economy, socialist commodity production in the agricultural base, state owned, worker's controlled means of production and an extreme emphasis on technological advancement. Of course heavy encouragement of shock worker-like labour and labour vòuchers is not missing in its economy too. There is no form of money or capital in Tekhnetia. Since Tekhnetia is also a single party state, all elections and drafts are voted in the general assembly, where all party members meet and vote. The party itself has restrictions to political ideology, it consists of far-leftists which are the majority and other smaller ideological groups like cultural islamists. Tekhnetia has no standing army, but many smaller militias and armed forces. The largest and most famous militia is the "Katayibun Al-Tekhnetiatu; Hizbun Al-Islamiatu fi Al-Tekhnetiati" or in English "The Tekhnetia Battalions; Islamic Party in Tekhnetia". Most of its members are Shia Muslims and it shows similarities to the former militia "Hezbollah" which was destroyed during the bombings of the fertile crescent. Culturally, Tekhnetia has special aspects: Tekhnetia has no "unified culture" but a mixture of some middle eastern cultures. The main languages of Tekhnetia are Arabic and Persian. Assyrian and other minority languages are spoken too in its borders. Allies The Republic of Iran, the United Arab Emirates and Aegyptus are all allied to the Tekhnetic State. Ideology Armed Forces in Tekhnetia Tekhnetia has currently one armed forces branch, the Islamic Party in Tekhnetia and its party militia Katayibun Al-Takhnatia. Consisting of militant muslims and citizens of Tekhnetia. The Katayibun Al-Takhnatiatu will never surrender to a foreign enemy. Our well equipped and battle-hardened soldiers are not afraid of fighting. -Emir of Al-Najd Al-Hedjaz Al-Yaman and leader of the Islamic Party in Tekhnetia Foreign Policy Tekhnetia is allied to several countries. Their foreign policy consists of negotiations and continuation of some ba'athist policies like pan-arabism and interventionism. Furtheron the country tries to keep their power blocc intact through supplying and intervening. The Fall of the Second Tekhnetic Sultanate In January 22, Tekhnetia Surrendered to Great Palestine, in a Conflict that lasted for about an hour. Vexillology Category:Nation Category:Alliance